Base Emotion
by redblacklister
Summary: Sets in the end of s02e06 when Red is with Berlin's daughter, Liz sees and get jealous. One-shot. Lizzington.


_Hello fellow shippers! Here is a little one-shot with a jealous Liz, because Liz jealous is awesome. I hope to see more of that on the show. Hope you like it. _

_Reviews are welcome!_

Note: I own nothing

~o~o~

_**Base Emotion**_

The elevator's doors opened and Liz exited and headed to her silver E-Class Mercedes. She opened the car's door, sat on the driver's seat, and grabbed her phone and dialed number 7 on her speed dial. While waiting for someone answer her call, Liz started the car and finally Dembe answered the phone.

"Agent Keen?" he spoke.

"Yeah, it's me. I need to talk with Reddington."

"He can't speak with you now, he's busy… business." He informed.

Liz was losing the little patience she had. "But I need to talk with him. NOW. Tell him it."

Dembe sighed. "He can't."

They stayed in silence for moments and then Liz had an idea.

"Dembe, I'll call you right back."

Liz turned the car off, then exited it and ran to the elevator. She pressed on the bottom to call the elevator and looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. 6.30 p.m., with some luck she still had time.

Liz pressed on the bottom again, as if she pressed it the elevator would be faster. The elevator finally arrived and its doors opened. Liz stepped inside and pressed the bottom to the main floor of the Post Office.

When she got there, she saw Aram walking, with his bag on his shoulder, to the elevator.

"Hey Aram, are you already leaving?" Liz asked approaching him.

"Yes, why?" He answered a little shy.

"I need you to locate a call" Aram didn't replied. "Please, Aram it's urgent."

"Okay." Aram finally agreed with a big smile.

"Thanks Aram, you're the best!"

~o~o~

When Liz arrived to the destination, where Aram said Red would be, she immediately saw his luxurious black S-Class Mercedes, next to a Hot Dogs trail. There he was, sitting with a woman, laughing while drinking coffee.

Jealous was boiling in her veins and she was furious. But she had to play cool, right? And she had the perfect idea…

Liz parked her car next to Red's and exited it. She walked in direction of where Red was sitting and was blocked by Dembe.

"Agent Keen, you can't go there." He said.

"I'm going there, and don't try to stop me!"

Dembe after some moments moved aside. Liz composed herself and walked in a determinate, confident and sensual way.

She walked towards the table where Red and the woman sat. Red was with his back turned to Liz, which was good, because he didn't realize she was there, so he couldn't stop her.

Liz putted a hand on his shoulder and when Red looked surprised, when there was almost no space between their faces, Liz kissed him gently. He was dumbfounded.

"Finally found you, honey!" Liz said while sitting on a chair next to Red, and pretended that she hadn't noticed the woman.

The woman coughed to get Liz's attention. Liz looked at her with a fake smile. "Oh, hi. I'm Elizabeth, Ray's girlfriend." With that she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm more like a wife, since we live together…"

The woman opened her mouth to say something but Red was quicker. "What are you doing her, sweetheart?" He glanced at her, questioning and upset.

"Did you forget it?" Liz tried to look surprised.

"I forgot what?"

"Our dinner with Claire and Greg! We've got to go now, to get ready." She made up that excuse and hoped Red to understand. Liz stood up and grabbed Red's hand and he rolled his eyes.

"Bye!" Liz said to the woman.

Red guided Liz to his car.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked when they were already inside the car.

"Who's her?" Liz asked.

"You are jealous, aren't you?" Red asked smiling.

"Who is her?!" Dembe entered in the car and some moments later it started to move.

"She's just a plan." Red finally answered knowing that Liz wouldn't talk about her actions.

"A plan…" She said while her fingers ran on the scar on her palm. "Just like me, right? I'm just a plan too, right?" Tears were on her eyes.

"Yes." Red answered and worked his jaw.

_How can he dare to say that? _Liz pondered leave the car, even with it moving. She felt like a stupid. Naomi Hyland was right when she said Red could make you feel like the center of his universe. That's like she always felt, he made her feel special, even loved. But it was all façade, all a mean to his end. And Liz innocently trusted him, and for the second time was fooled. She had fallen in love with him, and everything was a lie… again.

Her face had turned red with anger and sadness, if she could, she would take the life out of his body. She felt like killing him, but not with a pen now, she wanted him to suffer, like she was now. It was like half of her broken world has fallen.

Tears were rolling Liz's face and Red wiped them with his thumb.

"You're a plan for a better future." With that Red placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

Dembe looked to the rear mirror and smiled. _Finally, they get along. _

_**The end**_


End file.
